The present invention relates to ski-boots of the kind having a bottom part made of rigid material which carries the foot and a cuff for the ankle, also made of rigid material which is mounted to pivot on the bottom part of the boot about a pivot shaft extending transversly to the longitudinal direction of the boot.
In a known ski-boot of this kind, there is arranged on the bottom part of the boot an ankle cuff which can be tilted backwards about an axis of pivot on which the two parts are connected, so that in this way the foot can be inserted more easily. With this design, the pivot axis on the ankle cuff is situated approximately on the same line as the axis of articulation of the ankle joint.
However, the known ski-boot has the disadvantage that is not particularly suitable for walking without the ski attached, since in this case the foot is not sufficiently free to move in the boot because there is pressure on the instep in all positions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to produce a ski-boot of the kind described in such a way that it allows the foot to be freely movable in the walking state but holds the foot secure in the downhill skiing state.